There are many gun rests available on the market that are used for steadying a firearm during its firing. The majority of gun rests available are either a front gun rest for supporting the forearm of the firearm or a full gun rest for supporting both the forearm and stock of the firearm. There is a less abundance of rear gun rests available for supporting only the stock of the firearm. The majority of full gun rests are used only at firing ranges to sight in the firearm, due to their bulk and cumbersome nature. While, the majority of the front gun rests are used in the field for applications such as hunting or police work. The majority of the rear gun rests, are used with front gun rests to sight in the firearm. The majority of these rear gun rests are usually too bulky and cumbersome for use in the field. What is needed is a rear gun rest which is not bulky or cumbersome, so it can be used both at the firing range and in the field.